Nightmares
by DyingWarrior
Summary: Lucy gets hurt in an alleyway and Natsu goes to help her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me! I'm going to give you all a nightmare one shot ok? Hope you like it! If you like the way I write follow me! I'm just on my way to the top! PLS READ AND REVIEW! I just had to do this for Halloween! I guess you could say this is a romance and angst story. I really want some reviews guys! Please review!**

_Nightmare by Dying Warrior_

I opened my eyes gasping for air with my hand pressed against my heart. I kept having the same nightmare everyday this week. Ever sense that guy defeated me, and Virgo had to carry me home and take care of me until I woke up. The landlady agreed that because of all my wounds I wouldn't have to pay rent until I was all healed up and back on the job. The fact that she actually offered me that I shouldn't have to pay the bills because I was hurt was overwhelming. Then I felt pain shoot up my arm I grabbed it in pain then grabbed my keys.

I summoned Virgo and the second she saw that I was in pain she went into the kitchen and brought me a wet towel then she placed it on my head, adjusted my arm and left the room.

"Virgo where are you going?" I tried to ask her but she didn't respond. I slowly felt sleep start to over take me again. And I closed my eyes letting the dreams take over.

_Dream World_

I opened my eyes and saw darkness, then a light suddenly appeared and I saw I was in that same alleyway where I got defeated. My eyes widened and I started to run but I saw the man from before blocking my path once again. After I gave out a description no one was still able to find him. The man suddenly pulled out a gun and shot a bullet at me and it landed in my right arm. When the bullet entered me I felt my magical power being suppressed but not the pain of the bullet that I felt. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees a great pain overwhelming me.

He walked up to close to me and pulled me up by my hair and threw me into a wall. I closed my eyes tightly hoping the pain would stop but I knew it wouldn't. He walked back up to me and kicked me in the ribs. I coughed up blood as a response. I glared at the guy in pure anger driving my fear away. "Asshole…." I muttered. He started chuckling then he kicked me in the shoulder then put his foot back on top of it and started to dig his foot into my shoulder. My hands slowly went to my keys. That were hidden along my belt. And I could feel myself pleading for help.

"Someone…..anyone…..please help me…please save me" I whispered to my sprits as everything started to fade to black. My eyes finely closed as I saw a bright light appear in front of me. Something or someone being summoned.

_Real World_

I woke up startled and I looked up to see Virgos worried face and feeling someone holding my left hand. I turned to see Natsu there without his loyal friend Happy. Sometimes I really hated that Cat. He would have made a joke out of almost everything. I could barely stand it.

"I heard you were having some nightmares" he said to me

"I am…." I told him I looked down at my body ashamed. I felt Virgo walk back into the kitchen waiting for the conversation to end so she could come back and take care of my aching body.

"Lucy you know I love you don't you? I would do anything for you why didn't you tell me? You were hurt? I was the last to hear about this in Fairy Tale!" He yelled at me I could tell he was heartbroken. Tortured?

"I love you too Natsu but I just didn't want you to know because I was scared..." I said as I closed my eyes and turn my head the other way ashamed to look at him and I slowly felt myself start to fall into a deep sleep.

Natsu leaned in close and whispered to me right before I feel into my deep sleep. "You don't need to be afraid with me around…" He said as he fell asleep as well.

**Well guys that's it! I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I kind of forced myself to write this! Please read in review! Because I actually slammed my head into the wall once writing this! Thank you music list it always helps me write! Please read and review! If anyone that reads any of my stories wants and authors help I'm your women also I have an editor myself so yup! I'm so happy about that so yup Happy Halloween. I hope you guys stay safe so bye see you guys later! Sorry this is short!**


	2. Vote Your Story

**Hey guys it's me and I'm going to be re working or completing 2 stories but you guys have to tell me which ones! There is a poll on my page which you have to vote for what story you want! Or maybe even a new one! I plan on having it done in the next 2 or 3 months. So go vote your favorite story and ill rework and update it!**

**Yours truly **

**DyingWarrior**


End file.
